All That I Am
by SweetDivaChild12901
Summary: She's living a nightmare that feels like it will never end. Will her closest friends be able to help her? Can she ever trust again?


Title: All That I've Become

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Anybody you recognize is not owned by me.

Summary: She's living a nightmare that feels like it will never end. Will her closest friends be able to help her? Can she ever trust again?

Warning: This story may at times, especially in the first chapter, become very graphic. If that's not your thing, then please move on.

Chapter One

"Get in there you worthless piece of shit!"

The young woman whimpered as she slowly entered the hotel room; tears falling down her face, head bent in shame. She tried to hold back the gasp of pain as he grabbed a hold of her arm, twisting it painfully behind her. She refused to give in though. She refused to beg for him to stop. Begging only made it worse. He was already in his dangerous mood, and there was no stopping the punishments when he was like this. Anything she did at this point would only make the punishment worse.

"I don't even know what I should punish you for first. First, you went off and spent the day with your sister after I _specifically told you _that you were to have zero contact with that slut outside of work. Then you went off and ate dinner with that tramp AND another man, and then, well then you just set yourself up for a grand ole' evening by keeping your phone turned off all day. I mean, honestly, Brianna, were you looking to be punished tonight? Because let me tell you right now, you can kiss goodbye to the next week because you will not be leaving this room," he stated, pushing her up against the wall, his arm still twisting hers and she was almost certain something would break if he didn't let go soon.

"Nick, please, I….I have to go to work this week. I can't-

His fist barreled across the right side of her face, her head slamming against the wall from the force. Sobs escaped her lips then, and she instantly cradled her arm when he finally released it, falling to her knees.

"You don't speak unless I tell you to. As for work, tomorrow you will call them and claim a personal emergency for the remainder of the week. We'll consider that punishment number one. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded and she nodded, her entire body shaking with sobs and she knew the night hadn't even begun yet.

"Stand up," he demanded, grabbing at her hair before she even had the chance to comply. She kept her head bent, afraid to even look at him, afraid that it would lead to more punishments.

"Take your clothes off," he demanded and the young woman cringed at the request, complying with his demand silently. The cold air hit her nude body instantly, stripping herself down to nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Take it all off!" he demanded. "Clothing is a privilege and you sure as hell don't deserve any privileges after your little stunt today," he replied and she choked on her own sobs as she did what he asked, placing her arms around her exposed body in a protective manner.

She lifted her gaze only after a minute or two of standing in the middle of the room naked, watching her boyfriend gather all of the clothing and possessions she had with her, shoving them all into garbage bags.

"You can get these items back when you earn them back. But to do that, you have to be a good little girl and I just don't see that happening any time soon," he said, a sadistic laugh escaping his own lips as she watched him silently. She turned away, not wanting him to see the tears and agony she knew was all over her face.

She whimpered as he reached for his own stuff, digging around in his suitcase for a few minutes before pulling out the item he was looking for; his trusted leather strap. Her eyes went wide when she saw it, and she tried to back away, but he was too quick. Within seconds he had grabbed her, pulling her over to the bed. She tried desperately to get away, crying out when he shoved her onto her belly.

"Get on your hands and knees," he demanded and she shook her head, terror running through her as she tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong for her. The first lash struck instantly across her bottom, and she cried out as the second and third followed suit.

"You broke the rules, you get spanked Brianna. You know the rules," he said as the lashes continued cutting across her exposed behind. Each scream or sob only seemed to make the lashes worse, and eventually her voice became too hoarse, her body becoming too weak to struggle. She cried out the first time he whipped her back, her screams turning into sobs which eventually turned into even weaker whimpers with each stroke across her back and then her legs. She didn't know how long he had been at it when he stopped. The pain was excruciating and she tried desperately to fight from blacking out. He cracked the whip one more time against her buttocks, her entire body slowly going numb. She felt paralyzed, humiliated, and ashamed that this had become normal to her.

She didn't struggle as he lifted her up by the hair, small whimpers of pain escaping her lips, tear tracks etched down her face and new ones forming as he brought her over to desk in the room.

"Sit."

His command was simple, but the pain she knew it would cause wasn't. After a beating, the chair acted almost as an electric chair. The second she sat down the pain from her buttocks and the rest of her backside would shoot through her over and over again.

"Please, Nick, please," her voice was weak, barely above a whisper, but her words were laughed at nonetheless. She cried out as he shoved her down, her body doubling over as the cold hard chair connected with her beaten backside. Screams she didn't know she still had in her erupted from her lips, her legs and arms flailing in the air as she tried to fall off it. He held her tight, tying a rope first around her waist, as she tried to squirm away. Her efforts of escape were awarded with another slap across the face, and this time she did the only thing she could think of; she bit him.

"Ouch! Motherfucker, you god damn bitch!" he screamed, his foot connecting with her midsection and she instantly launched herself forward, falling forward with the chair attached to her. Her screams were silenced as she tried to grasp for air, and she whimpered as she felt herself being lifted back up.

"You want to use that mouth of yours for bad things, then I guess you want that mouth of yours to endure some punishment too."

Brie had fought enough. The kick had left her with hardly any air left inside her, and the pain coursing through her body left her motionless. First he tied her legs and her ankles before handcuffing both arms to the chair. Her entire face hurt from the multiple slaps, her right eye bruising and she knew by morning it would be swollen shut. He left out of her line of vision for a moment, returning with a 20oz bottle of hot sauce in his hand. He smiled as she watched in horror as he opened the cap, one hand holding the bottle while the other yanked at her hair.

"Open wide Brianna," he said as she clamped her mouth shut, trying to move her head, but he only yanked down harder, pulling at the roots of her hair and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to watch as he continued to inflict torture on her.

"Just remember, you brought this on yourself young lady," he said, pulling on her hair harder and harder. He poured a small bit of it on her lips, the burning sensation making her eyes widen, the pain from him yanking her hair giving her no choice but to open her mouth to make it stop. She felt like she was going to be sick as he forced the tilted bottle into her mouth, the spicy liquid burning her insides.

"This ought to stop the screaming for a while, he commented as her eyes burned, her body going limp in the chair. He laughed as he emptied the last of the bottle into her mouth, tapping the bottom until he got every last bit of it in there. She could feel the vile liquid coursing through her, and she couldn't help the retching that ensued. She cried as she sat lifeless in the chair, the hot sauce coming up just as painfully as it went down. His laughter got louder as he sat and watched her vomit all over herself, the humiliation of it all too much for her to bear. Her insides were on fire, her entire body ached from the hours of abuse, and after a while of watching her suffer he dragged her as well as the chair over to the furthest corner of the room, situating her so that she was facing a wall before turning out the lights and heading to bed for the night.

As she sat there staring at the wall, tears mixing with the vomit, the smell of it all making her continue to gag, all she could think about was how he had been right. She had chosen to do all that she did today and now she was paying the price.


End file.
